


Sukaramen Punya Cerita

by fumate, okujosu_san



Category: Bandom
Genre: Gen, Indonesia AU, M/M, anda mencari pergoblokan penuh kehomoan?, fanfik inilah yang anda butuhkan, the ultimate bandom galore
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/okujosu_san/pseuds/okujosu_san
Summary: Dari klub musik Pengamen Sukaramen sampai Trio Laknat bintang sekolah, Sukaramen adalah gudang kisah-kisah.





	1. Tur Perkenalan

**Author's Note:**

> Semua anggota band yang muncul dan hilir mudik di sini adalah manusia-manusia independen. Karya ini 100% bersifat murni dan fiktif, ditulis hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa stres dan kecemasan berlebih. Mohon maaf untuk kegoblokannya juga keooc-annya.
> 
> All of the complement arts by [Kikin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okujosu_san)
> 
>  **a/n** : tadinya mau buat Flash Fic Festival tapi ga jadi gegara kepanjangan rip

Meski namanya aneh, SMP dan SMA Sukaramen punya reputasi yang sangat bagus di mata orang. Dipimpin oleh Pak Billie sebagai Kepala SMA dan Pak Hoppus sebagai Kepala SMP, Sukaramen yang merupakan satu komplek sekolah terus maju dalam persaingan antarsekolah, semakin digemari dan diidamkan dikejar-kejar. Sekolah favorit, katanya. Fasilitasnya lengkap, lingkungan sekolahnya luas, tenaga pengajarnya berkualitas. Pokoknya sangat menunjang edukasi. BINUS*VI mah lewat.

Namun, meski begitu, apa yang publik ketahui cuma apa yang Gabe koar-koarkan di seluruh media sosialnya.

Gabe, iya, Gabe, salah satu dari tiga jagoan SMA Sukaramen. Jadi, di SMA Sukaramen, ada tiga nama yang tersohor ke mana-mana. Kalau disebut bisa mengundang berbagai macam reaksi; jijik, marah, acuh tak acuh, sampai yang heboh _fangirling_ -an pun ada—tergantung siapa yang ditanyai.

Tiga pemilik nama itu digadang-gadang sebagai bintang sekolah, meski tidak jelas apakah bintang yang dimaksud bintang bersinar seperti di langit atau bintang jatuh yang cuma bawa harapan kosong saja. Mereka punya klub penggemar sendiri. Kecil dan beroperasi di bawah tanah, sih, tapi setidaknya ada lah.

Tiga sekawan tersebut adalah Frank, Pete, dan tentu saja—Gabe.

Yang paling terkenal jelas adalah Pete. Dia pentolan sekolah—secara baik dan buruk. Nama lengkapnya hampir sepanjang daftar aibnya yang tersebar ke sepenjuru kampung; Raden Peter Lewis Gatot Wentz Ketiga. Ngakunya punya keturunan ningrat Yogya, tapi tidak ada yang tahu kebenarannya. Sekalipun begitu, Pete bukan anak yang begitu membanggakan, tepatnya. Dia pemberontak. Sudah langganan keluar-masuk BP dan diciduk guru karena kelakuan nyelenehnya, seperti, sebutlah, ombre rambut tepat ketika sekolah sedang menghadapi akreditasi, cabut sekolah buat nobar Annabelle, sampai gelut yang ga jelas apa duduk perkaranya.

Kebanyakan murid lain punya perasaan campur-aduk terhadap Pete. Sebab sekalipun dia bangsat kelas kakap dan bikin pengen nonjok, Pete rupanya masih punya keramahan yang menarik seperti gravitasi. Belum lagi menyebut prestasinya; kapten tim sepak bola sekolah dan menang pertandingan O2SN tingkat provinsi, juara 1 lomba cipta puisi nasional (dengan puisinya masuk ke antologi yang diterbitkan penerbit besar), juara 3 _english debate_ , dan sebagainya. Pete sebenarnya pandai. Dia senang berfilosofi, pintar memutar-balik kalimat orang dan menggunakannya untuk menyerang orang itu sendiri (makanya doyan debat), jago menganalisa. Hal-hal begitu. Pelajaran favoritnya juga PKn, men. Tapi ya itu tadi, kelakuannya bikin jengkel setengah mampus. Di kelas 12 sekarang saja Pete sudah kebelet kawin. Apalagi kalau ada yang bawa-bawa Patrick (yang masih SMP kelas 9), bah, hilang sudah akal dan rasa malunya Pete. Pokoknya harus bikin si doi terpesona! Harus buat dia mau pacaran sama gue! Begitulah.

Lalu ada Frank Iero Ramadhan. Jangan tertipu dengan namanya yang bagus—Frank sering disebut lebih bengal lagi dari Pete. Lah, awal ketemunya dengan Pete juga karena mereka berantem, kok. Frank cinta sekali dengan kampung halamannya, makanya ketika Pete bilang, “Halah, bagusan juga Cimahi daripada daerah situ mah," Frank langsung ngamuk dan adu jotos dengan Pete. Lantas mereka jadi teman dekat setelahnya. Entah bagaimana. Hidup kadang memang semisterius itu. Bagaimanapun, yah, begitulah Frank. Tidak mudah tersulut, tapi sekalinya terpancing bisa bikin kepala anak orang berdarah. Mulutnya jahil. Hebat sekali masalah nyinyir dan sarkasme dan manas-manasin. _Savage_ lah. Pokoknya tiada hari tanpa bikin orang kesel.

Namun, sebagaimana Pete, Frank juga sama berprestasinya. Frank anak IPA unggulan; nilai matematika dan fisikanya selalu 8 ke atas. Berbalik dengan Pete yang lebih milih mikir dan menganalisa, Frank justru lebih baik mengerjakan 50 soal hitung-hitungan dibanding 3 soal analisa. Frank pernah lolos OSN fisika tingkat provinsi. Dia juga pernah mewakili sekolah ikut lomba cipta puisi, bareng Pete, sekalipun cuma menang sebagai juara tiga. Gaya menulisnya mirip-mirip Pete, sama-sama kasar dan berapi-api, tapi punya Frank lebih implisit dan samar. Soal kenapa dia kalah dari Pete, entahlah, Frank sendiri tidak ambil pusing karena dia toh menulis buat buang perasaan buang pikiran. Beda cerita kalau dia kalah lomba fisika dari Pete—bila begitu ceritanya, barulah Frank akan gelut untuk keseribu kalinya dengan bocah manja itu.

Terakhir, seorang Gabriel Saporta Silalahi. Akrab dipanggil Gabe atau Kobra Sinting (karena obsesi anehnya terhadap hewan satu itu). Paling tinggi di antara dua teman cebolnya. Senang bergaya hipster, berbanding terbalik dengan Pete yang emo atau Frank yang punk rock jalanan. Kelakuannya 11-12 sama Pete. Maklum, sahabat sedari kecil. Kebiasaan sarap pun akhirnya dibagi berdua. Awalnya, dia sekelas dengan Pete saat masih kelas 10, tapi keduanya dipisahkan gegara terlalu banyak berulah bersama. Pernah sekali waktu mereka digerebeg guru setelah main uno sambil diseling nyanyi ga jelas keras-keras, padahal guru-guru sedang rapat. Akhirnya mereka dipajang sambil dikalungi papan kardus bertuliskan "saya menyesal sudah mengganggu rapat guru". (Tidak ada yang menyesal, sebenarnya. Selama dipajang Gabe dan Pete malah berpose tiap guru pengawas pergi sebentar.) Jadi, yah, begitulah. Akhirnya mereka dipisah kelas demi kewarasan mental para pengajar. Namun karena keduanya anak OSIS, tetap saja percuma, lantaran baik Gabe maupun Pete suka cari alasan untuk dispen dan tidur di UKS atau nongkrong di aula berdua—bertiga, kalau Frank ikut.

Terlepas dari kelakuannya, Gabe juga berbakat, sebenarnya. Gabe jagoannya klub TIK; masalah edit foto/video dan apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan komputer, serahkan ke dia. Pasti tuntas. Sekolahnya terkenal karena promosinya Gabe; dari media poster sampai iklan berbentuk video vines, _booming_ semua karena kesan tidak biasa. Dia juga pernah jadi model majalah waktu masih anak-anak. Sayang kemampuan modelingnya itu sekarang malah digunakan untuk swafoto alay.

Bertiga, mereka dikenal sebagai Trio Laknat. 

Selain Trio Laknat, Sukaramen juga punya daya tarik lain. Pengamen Sukaramen, misalnya. Pengamen Sukaramen adalah nama klub musik gabungan SMP-SMA Sukaramen, yang setidaknya sebulan tiga kali kumpul-kumpul entah untuk latihan atau cuma merusuh sampai diusir Pak Tyson, satpam sekolah. Setiap tanggal lima, anak-anak Pengamen Sukaramen akan melakukan undian untuk memilih empat kelompok, yang selanjutnya harus... mengamen. Di sekolah. Keliling kelas, mengumpulkan duit dari murid dan guru yang kasihan (atau keberisikan). Dua kelompok bertugas di SMA, dua lagi di SMP. Setelah terkumpul, uang itu disumbangkan ke panti asuhan dekat sekolah sebanyak 75%, sementara sisanya buat biaya operasional klub dan jajan.

Meski kelihatannya urakan, Pengamen Sukaramen sebetulnya merupakan klub yang teratur. Penanggung jawab klubnya saja Pak Mike langsung. Jelas anggotanya juga bukan sembarang bisa masuk. Pengamen Sukaramen punya seleksi sulit dan latihan yang keras. Patrick (ya, Patrick kelas 9 gebetannya si Pete itu) pernah sakit seminggu setelah kelelahan memaksakan diri. Ini membuktikan bahwa meski namanya pengamen, kualitasnya konsisten setara pengaransemen.

Ada juga Te MaSuk, akronim dari Teater draMa Sukaramen, yang diucapkan sebagai _teu masuk_ , bahasa sunda yang berarti gak masuk. Klubnya dinamai begitu karena pelatihnya yang dulu makan gaji buta, tiap pertemuan tidak pernah masuk hingga anak-anak angkatan awal klub harus berlatih sendiri. Te MaSuk punya banyak anggota potensial, seperti Greta atau Josh. Drama sesederhana Bawang Merah Bawang Putih tidak pernah membosankan karena Te MaSuk selalu memberikan sentuhannya sendiri: menjadikannya drama musikal atau mengubah alurnya secara total sampai penonton tidak bisa menebak.

Makanya Sukaramen juga terkenal dengan pentas seni mereka, yang tidak hanya menghibur dengan penampilan dari klub seperti Pengamen Sukaramen atau Te MaSuk, tetapi juga dengan kelas-kelas yang (dipaksa) berdagang memenuhi lapangan.

Sukaramen memang tidak main-main dalam mendukung edukasi para muridnya, tetapi semua itu dibarengi dengan banyak konsekuensi; para murid harus bermental baja. Entah karena guru-guru yang tegas, jadwal yang begitu menyiksa padatnya, atau siswa biang kerok yang hobi cari perkara, Sukaramen punya banyak kejutan yang menunggu siswa selama masa sekolah.

Bagaimana, masih yakin mau bersekolah di Sukaramen?


	2. Kepalang Cinta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raden Peter, dan obsesinya terhadap si Patrick ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awas ada drama ea

Pete Wentz benar-benar demam cinta.

Bangun pagi, dia membayangkan harus mendekati Patrick dengan bagaimana hari ini. Sarapan, semuanya jadi enak kalau sambil memikirkan tawa manis Patrick, padahal telurnya gosong total. Jalan ke sekolah, disangka gila karena senyum sendiri mengingat sosok Patrick. Sampai ia tidur pun Patrick masih saja di sana, di mimpinya.

Pete Wentz demam cinta.

Frank dan Gabe lebih memilih menyebutnya obsesi gila.

  
  


Untuk sampai ke gedung SMA, pertama-tama harus melewati gedung SMP dulu. SMP punya dua gedung kelas, masing-masing empat lantai, saling berhadapan. Di antara gedung SMP dan SMA ada lapangan.

Dulu Pete benci sekali karena denah begini bikin capek saja. Ia lebih suka lewat jalan pintas yang sempit dan bau daripada gerbang utama, karena kalau dari gerbang nantinya kejauhan. Kelasnya di lantai dua. Ia tidak mau buang tenaga hanya untuk itu.

Sekarang, Pete selalu lewat gerbang utama sambil bersyukur, karena kelas Patrick ada di lantai satu dan itu artinya tiap kali Pete seliweran di depan gedung SMP dia juga melewati kelas Patrick, dan itulah kesempatan sehari-harinya. Pete sekarang biasa mampir dulu. Harus melihat Patrick sebelum masuk kelas, tidak peduli itu artinya ia bakal telat dan disetrap lagi.

Di depan TU, Pete melihat Patrick keluar sembari berbicara dengan temannya. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Pete langsung berlari-lari cepat, dan sebelum ada yang sadar, ia menerjang Patrick ke rangkulannya.

“Patrick!!” sapanya riang, terkekeh sendiri melihat Patrick sedikit terhuyung akibat mendadak disosor begitu. “Pagi, Dek.”

Patrick menoleh. Wajah datarnya tidak berubah. “Oh, Kak Pete. Pagi.” Bahkan suaranya pun datar.

Pete memanyunkan bibir sok imut. “Jangan panggil Kak, dong. Aa aja, oke?”

“Nggak.”

“Mas?”

“Gak.”

“Abang?”

“Abang-abang?”

“Ih,” Pete merengut. “Ya udah. Pete aja.”

Patrick terdiam lama, hanya menatapnya. Ia akhirnya mendesah kalah ketika Pete tidak mencopot ekspresi penuh harapnya. “Oke, oke,” jeda sejenak. “Pete.” Patrick mengucapkannya dengan hati-hati, seolah mengecap bagaimana nama itu terasa di lidahnya tanpa embel-embel 'kak'.

Pete menyeringai lebar. “Nah, begitu dong! Kan enak, jadi a—“

Seseorang berdeham.

Baik Pete maupun Patrick langsung menoleh. Anak lelaki lainnya, seumuran Patrick dengan seragam rapi dan kacamata berbingkai kecil, menatap mereka dengan rasa jengah berbalut kedataran. Lumayan tinggi. Sebenarnya, dia hanya setinggi Pete, tapi karena Pete terhitung cebol di antara anak SMA lain bocah ini boleh jadi memang sedikit jangkung. Pete baru ingat lagi akan eksistensi si bocah. Dia ini temannya Patrick, yang tadi sedang mengobrol dengannya sampai Pete menginterupsi.

Pete mengangkat satu alis. Tangan kanannya masih asyik merangkul bahu Patrick. “Oh. Siapa kau?” tanyanya, karena Pete sepertinya kenal dengan bocah ini, pernah melihat beberapa kali, tetapi tidak ingat identitasnya.

“Saya?” Anak itu kelihatan bosan sekali. “Saya Mikey.”

“Temanmu?” Pete berpaling pada Patrick. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak suka bocah ini.

Patrick mengangguk. “Dia ketua kelasku.”

“Oh. Kuasumsikan kalian ada urusan?”

Ketika Patrick mengangguk lagi, Pete merasakan sebal tidak berdasar mulai meletup-letup. Ia tersenyum, cukup cerah untuk menutupi ketidaksukaannya, lantas mengacak rambut Patrick pelan. “Okelah,” katanya, terkekeh pada Patrick yang menggerutu kesal dan melepaskan tangan Pete dari bahunya. “Kalau begitu nanti saja kutemui kau lagi. Istirahat kita makan bareng di kantin, ya.”

“Gak mau,” Patrick memicingkan mata.

Bel masuk SMA sudah dibunyikan. Pete mulai berlari. “Kutraktir!” seru Pete, menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya.

  
  


Jujur saja, pertama kali kenal Patrick, Pete justru tidak terkesan sama sekali.

Patrick unyu, Pete bisa mengakui itu. Kulitnya putih bersih seperti putri-putri dongeng Disney. Pipinya tembam. Pendek yang pas pendek sehingga terlihat lucu. Tipikal adik kelas yang minta disayang kakak-kakak haus sentuhan.

Masalahnya, Patrick temperamental. Bocah itu mudah tersulut dan kadang terlibat perkelahian. Pete, yang waktu itu masih kelas sebelas, mendengar semua gosipnya. _Tahu si Patrick? Ya, ya, yang kelas 8B itu. Katanya gelut lagi kemarin. Padahal dia punya bakat mengerikan, tapi tabiatnya tidak kalah mengerikan, ternyata. Sayang sekali._

Pete tak acuh. Ia tidak punya hak menghakimi Patrick, mengigat dirinya pun sering dipanggil ke BP karena berantem, tapi itu tidak berarti rasa penasarannya tidak tergelitik. _Padahal dia punya bakat mengerikan_ , kata mereka. Bakat mengerikan apa? Bakat memasak daging manusia?

Berbekal kepo dan iseng tidak ada kerjaan, Pete mulai bertanya-tanya ke Brendon, adik kelasnya yang sering disuruh guru bolak-balik ke gedung SMP untuk ini-itu.

“Lo tahu Patrick?”

“Patrick?” Brendon mengernyit. “Patrick mana?”

“Err,” Pete melirik ke samping. “Kelas 8B?”

Brendon langsung ngeh mendengarnya. “Oh, Patrick! Kenal, kenapa? Dia bintang utama Pengamen Sukaramen.”

“Bukannya bintang utama Pengamen Sukaramen mah elo?”

“Yah,” Brendon sedikit memerah disebut begitu. “Nggak tahu ah. Pokoknya di antara anak SMP, si Patrick yang paling menonjol.”

“Kenapa?”

“Tuh anak bisa main hampir semua instrumen. Gila, gak, sih. Dia bisa main gitar, perkusi, rebana, drum, piano, biola, angklung, alah semuanya lah pokoknya! Kecuali suling doang paling.”

“Oh,” sekarang ucapan _bakat yang mengerikan_ mulai masuk akal. “Bisa nyanyi juga?”

“Bisa. Cuma dia gak mau gitu.”

“Kenapa?”

Brendon mengedik. “Malu, mungkin? Mana gue tahu. Tapi suaranya enak, seriusan. Kalo lo gak percaya, nanti aja pas _open house_ lihat. Patrick bakal nyanyi.” Brendon berhenti. Kemudian, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _dia dipaksa sih_ di bawah napasnya.

Pete berterima kasih sebelum cabut dari sana. Dia tidak terlalu penasaran. Baginya informasi itu saja sudah cukup. Namun, di hari pertama _open house_ Sukaramen, Pete menemukan dirinya terpaku di aula, mata lebar melotot, pikiran kosong kecuali satu hal.

“Pete?” Frank melambaikan tangan di depan mukanya.

Gabe berdecak. “Wah, bangsat. Kesurupan nih anak.”

Patrick bernyanyi di depan. Suaranya tidak terlatih dan kadang pecah di ujung nada, tetapi begitu mempesona, dan Pete langsung jatuh cinta. Pipinya memerah sendiri. Ia menyeringai lebar ketika lagunya usai. Mengabaikan Gabe yang memegang kepala Frank sambil berkata _saha maneh_ dan dibalas Frank (yang bertumpu pada kaki dan tangan serupa hewan berkaki empat, bokong ditinggikan, suara diseram-seramkan) dengan _aing kyuubi_ , Pete segera berjalan cepat ke depan, menghampiri gebetan baru dan calon suami masa depan.

Ini namanya cinta pada nyanyian pertama.

  
  


Sejak saat itu, Pete ikutan gabung ke Pengamen Sukaramen. Hanya untuk modusin Patrick. Tes masuknya susah juga, tapi untung dia bisa main bass dan sedikit piano, jadi Pak Mike tertipu dan menerimanya sebagai anggota.

  
  


“Peter!”

Pete sedikit tersentak. Mengingat masa lalu membuatnya tidak fokus dengan pelajaran saat ini. Mengerjap, ia baru sadar Pak Tré menatapnya tidak senang.

“Raden, Pak,” koreksi Pete.

Pak Tré mendengus. “Halah. Kamu ini dipanggil Raden Peter malah besar kepala nanti. Kebagusan nama. Sudah! Jawab pertanyaan Bapak barusan!”

Pete melirik kelasnya. “Apa?”

“Nah, kan. Makanya dengarkan!”

Pete cengengesan sendiri. “Iya, iya, maaf.”

“Bapak tanya, kenapa kamu pilih masuk IPS?”

“Hah? Karena saya gak suka IPA, jelas. Saya mana mau ketemu Fisika. Mending juga Sosiologi meski gurunya galak.”

Pak Tré tersenyum berbahaya mendengarnya. Murid lain tidak ada yang berani menyebutnya galak terang-terangan begitu. “Dasar kurang ajar. Kamu mau ngelanjut ke mana habis lulus?”

“Gak tahu juga. Kayaknya sih UI... mau ambil kriminologi, atau hukum.”

“Kenapa hukum? Cita-citamu jadi politikus, memangnya?”

“Bukan,” Pete memasang senyum anak baik. “Cita-cita saya sih ingin membina rumah tangga yang harmonis sama Dek Patrick.”

Mendengarnya, Pak Tré marah lagi. “Kamu ya! Berdiri di depan sampai pelajaran Bapak selesai!”

Belum sempat Pete menjawab, _speaker_ kelas berbunyi nyaring, disusul pengumuman. “Mohon maaf mengganggu kegiatan belajarnya. Pengumuman: kepada seluruh OSIS kelas sebelas dan dua belas, dimohon untuk kumpul di koridor. Sekali lagi, kepada seluruh OSIS kelas sebelas dan dua belas, dimohon untuk kumpul di koridor. Terima kasih.”

Pete bangkit dari kursi. “Pergi dulu, Pak.” Lantas melesat keluar tanpa menghiraukan cemooh anak-anak atau teriakan Pak Tré.

  
  


“Bangsat,” Pete menghela napas. “Untung ada kumpulan.”

Frank, yang sedang mengupil di hadapannya, tidak terkesan. “Kenapa? Lu hampir dihukum, yak?”

“Hooh.”

Frank diam. Kemudian, ia memeperkan jari berupilnya ke pipi Pete.

“PRENGKI JOROK SUMPAH GILA YA LO!” maki Pete, membuang upil dari wajahnya sebelum menghajar Frank yang ngakak keras.

“Wei masih pagi nih,” Gabe, yang baru datang, menguap. “Jangan gelut dulu elah. Gue gak ada tenaga mau ikutan.”

“Ya lah, lo semalem pasti abis,” Pete menjeda, berhenti menjambak Frank sebentar untuk membuat gestur memegang yang dinaik-turunkan. “Kan?”

“Bicik, Tot.” Gabe merengut. “Ini apaan sih pagi-pagi udah kumpulan?”

“Paling mau bahas pemilihan ketos baru,” jawab Frank, sebelum menampar pipi Pete keras-keras.

“Anjing!” Pete menjaga suaranya tetap rendah supaya tidak kedengaran guru. Frank cekikikan sendiri melihat pipi Pete merah padam ditampar keras begitu. “Sakit, bego. Mau bercanda kira-kira sedikit 'napa.”

“Lu yang mulai.”

“Lo yang mulai!”

Gabe memegang bahu kedua teman boncelnya itu. “Buset, dah. Berantem mulu nih bocah. Ntar gue kawinin juga lu berdua.”

“ _Threesome_ dong,” celetuk Frank

“Iye.”

“Bolehlah. Gue capek solo melulu.”

“Ya gampang lah ntar kalian diem aja gue tusuk.”

“Mana ada! Gue yang nusuk!”

“Gue anjir gue yang paling jantan di sini???? Helo?????”

“Ngaca cuy gua kali paling jantan mah!”

Pembicaraan nirfaedah itu berlanjut sampai mereka ditegur anggota OSIS lainnya.

  
  


Jam istirahat, Pete langsung melesat ke gedung SMP. Ia berdiri di ambang kelas Patrick, siku menumpu berat badan bersandar ke daun pintu sementara telapaknya menyangga kepala. Tubuhnya sedikit miring. Pose standar kakak kelas sok keren. “Halo. Patricknya ada?”

Kelas itu lengang. Cuma ada beberapa anak di sana. “Patricknya lagi ada urusan, Kak.” Salah satu anak perempuan menjawab.

Pete mengernyit. “Urusan?” Ia menegakkan tubuh. “Urusan apa?”

“Patrick dipanggil guru buat laporan bulanan. Dia kan seksi absensi kelas.”

“Dia seksi hatiku yang seksi,” gumam Pete. Untungnya tidak ada yang dengar. “Ya sudah. Nanti kalau Patrick balik, bilang ke dia kalau saya panggil, ya. Suruh dia ke kelas saya pas pulang sekolah.” Berpikir sebentar, Pete mendadak ingat ia ada jadwal jaga sepulang sekolah. “Oh, jangan ke kelas saya, deh. Suruh saja dia ke ruang OSIS SMA, oke?”

“Iya, Kak.”

Pete berbalik, kecewa sekali tidak jadi makan siang dengan Patrick.

  
  


“Kenapa sih jadwal jaga gua harus sama kalian berdua,” keluh Frank, merosot kelelahan di sebelah Pete.

Pete tidak beralih dari ponselnya. “Gue juga gak mau sama lo, dih.”

Gabe tidak ikut menyahut. Ia masih sibuk mengedit video di After Effects laptopnya untuk tugas TIK. Itulah Gabe, tugas selalu dikebut tepat sebelum garismati.

“Lu ngapain,” kepala Frank menyembul di antara pandangan dan ponsel Pete.

Pete berdecak, menoyor kepala Frank kurang ajar. “Lo bau belum keramas, jangan deket-deket.”

“Najis lu sok kecakepan banget.”

“Emang ganteng.”

“Gadag babi,” marah Gabe. “Gue kaga fokus nih lu pada berisik.”

Pete dan Frank hanya meliriknya sebentar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Pete mulai bosan hanya bolak-balik _scrolling_ media sosialnya tanpa interaksi yang berarti. “Ah,” ia mematikan layar ponsel. “Bosen gue sumpah. Pengen pacaran.”

“Sama.”

Pete menatap Frank. “Ya udah ayo pacaran.”

“Ayo.”

Hening beberapa saat.

“Unch sayangku,” Pete memutar menghadap Frank. Bibirnya dimonyong-monyongkan. “Sini sun dulu Yang.”

“Unch,” Frank ikut monyong-monyong. Ia maju mendekat. “Sini sini sun yang lama sampai bibir kita dower sekalian.”

Gabe, duduk di seberang, menatap horor mereka berdua dari balik laptopnya. “Anjir gaes yang bener kenapa. Ini ada gue di sini.”

Pete dan Frank makin dekat.

“WOI BANGSAT JIJIK LIATNYA!”

Pete dan Frank mulai sentuh-sentuh satu sama lain.

“Uuu sayang ke hotel yuk,” tangan Pete ada di leher Frank, satunya lagi merayap di paha. “Gatel aku pengen ewe sampe pagi.”

“Ah Beb ngapain ke hotel,” Frank elus-elus pipi Pete. “Di sini kan bisa.”

Gabe merinding total, komat-kamit baca doa pengusir setan.

“Permisi, ada Pete W—“

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Patrick berdiri, tangan kanannya memegang kenop pintu.

Pete menoleh. Bibir masih monyong-monyong, jarak terlampau dekat dengan Frank, baju keduanya urakan. Tangan kanan Frank membeku di pipinya, tidak berani lanjut elus-elus. Gabe ikut terdiam.

Patrick memandang.

Pete masih belum sadar.

“—maaf mengganggu.”

Pintu dibanting tertutup.

Satu detik. Tiga detik. Tujuh detik. Lalu,

“PRENGKI ANJING!” teriaknya murka, lantas berlari cepat mengejar Patrick.

Frank menggerutu. “Si bangsat. Lu yang nafsu pengen homoan gua yang disalahin.”

  
  


“Patrick! Patrick! Dek, tunggu!”

Patrick akhirnya berbalik, menarik napas berat. “Apa.” Tangannya disilangkan di depan dada.

Pete memegang pundaknya. “Itu tadi—itu salah paham! Aku gak pacaran sama si kumis lele hina itu!”

“Ya terus kenapa.”

“Kamu gak marah?”

Patrick mengerutkan kening. “Kenapa harus marah?”

“Ya kan—“ Pete berhenti, baru sadar ia dan Patrick memang belum ada hubungan apapun. “Oh. Oh, ya. Hahaha.” Tawanya hambar sekali. Sakit juga ternyata Patrick tidak cemburu.

“Lain kali kalau sedang sibuk mesum jangan suruh orang menemuimu.”

“Itu gak mesum! Tadi kan...” Pete sedikit ciut ditatap tajam Patrick begitu. “... tadi kan cuma candaan!”

“Hm.” Patrick tidak kelihatan peduli.

Pete mendesah. “Hei. Dengar. Karena tadi kita tidak jadi makan bareng di kantin, besok sepulang sekolah aku mau mengajakmu makan di Richeese.”

Patrick menggeleng. “Gak bisa.”

“Kenapa? Aku yang traktir, kok! Kuantar sampai rumah juga, deh. Serius.”

“Bukan masalah itu,” Patrick menatap Pete dengan pandangan tak terbaca. “Besok aku harus ke rumah Mikey.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~**me to me** : heh goblok besok ujian malah nulis sampah hina~~
> 
>  
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
